Under Hatred's Sails
by HansFierceheart
Summary: Life is a Boat of Dread with the sails of Hatred making it all move… There are few people that can make those Sails burn and bring a better future to the world. One of these people was Naruto Namikaze; The other lost his name into the sea of time. AU/OC. [Sequel to Hatred]


-/-/-

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters. All of them are property of Masashi Kishimoto_

Summary_: "Life is a Boat of Dread with the sails of Hatred making it all move… There are few people that can make those Sails burn and bring a better future to the world. One of these people was Naruto Namikaze; the other lost his name into the seas of time."_

**_Chapter Revised. Please Re-Read if you didn't_**

-/-/-

**_Chapter 1: (Introduction) Under Hatred's Sails_**

You could say the world was moved by Darkness.

Exactly; just imagine death moving the world with Hatred's Sails hanging over life.

That was the depiction of the world of many people. That we all are doomed to live Under Hatred's Sails.

From time to time, some people get the power to turn these winds the other way. In other words, they were the giant meteors falling from sky onto the oceans and destroying the dams in the coast, changing all over.

Some of these people used those powers to do exactly what they should, save the world.

Others did the exact opposite, and used these powers in their own benefit, to mould the world in their depiction of Heaven.

And quite a few did the same, but instead, made their Depiction of Hell.

And extremely few of these people, out of all the fated ones with these powers used it to do something extremely different; those people simply didn't care about that power, instead they seek the only thing they called the droplet of sanity in a sea of insanity – Death.

Those people came to be called Shinigami, Grim Reapers, Fallen angels, Plague and many other names.

One of those gods of death even was called by ironic title of "The Creator"

He was a kind and gentle soul, Married to another kind and gentle soul, but then destiny arrived, and that person was forced to kill all that he once loved; that made him fall into Insanity's cold hands.

He was said to be the one to create the world how we know. The Dread filled ship of angst, The Hatred moved world.

He created the circle of Hatred, and he made light fragile.

He used to be called Fierceheart, then he came to be called Fallenheart; then he lost his name into the deep seas of time; But in the end. That man never accepted that he had done those terrible things, he let himself be corrupted by Hate, He regretted it all, So he became very silent, transparent, a speck of dust in the shadows

But there was a thing that he could not deny in his personality; when he saw innocent people suffering, he had the urge to go as far as sacrificing his vital energy to make them feel better, Even when he was already drained to the last droplet of life in his body;

And that was the case with that blonde child; Naruto Uzumaki / Namikaze.

And if he believed his eyes, he could say that in each of the over Three hundred thousand variations of this particular universe, Five sixths of them the child suffered a lot. Multi-verses were fun, he had to admit.

And so was death.

When he saw the child holding the hands of his deceased parents and walking inside the void, throwing himself to death with open arms, he looked at the other two older figures, and they died protecting that they loved too; accepted death like an old friend, he respect that.

Then he saw the Fox, a giant fox, rampaging through a village, throwing beings of malice and darkness into oblivion; and then. When he looked back, he saw a tear trailing the Kid's scarred cheek.

And that broke the dam; His eyes stinging with Pity for the three of them, and for Hundreds of thousands more people out in this universe that suffered daily; but had pure and bright souls.

Then he grabbed the black old looking clock he had tied around his neck, he checked the clock as he started to turn the pointers, the crooked and intricate pointers showed a certain date exactly six years ago.

Then he grabbed an apparently ancient Fountain Pen out of his pocket and a piece of papyrus out of the other, and started to write with intricate and complex symbols formed out of lines, curves and cycles. His own language, developed through the centuries.

An old man used to say that time travel is for Fools or Immortals.

The most powerful death god fitted on both categories; and on the first more than the latter; an old fool he was.

Then that man rolled his eyes backwards, as if trying to look at his back or making them roll inside their sockets, and in a twist of Space-Time he was ripped out of that dimension and back to his own, with a new Script for this story.

Hatred breeds Hatred and you can only break that circle if the people living on it are pure enough or the universe is perfect.

He could say he started to inch that kid's tale into both.

His knees started to tremble as they always did when he used his powers when he was drained out.

Under Hatred's sails, the world moved;

But it doesn't mean the beings under it have to do what they think they are supposed to; and then. The circle of hatred started to get fragile; the dams started to crack.

-/-/-

In the distance, far, on the village hidden in the leaves, the Nine-Tails rampaged through it, killing men, woman and children alike.

In the other direction, two men fought fiercely.

To the bare naked eye, there were two blurs of Black and Yellow moving through each other.

Minato fought with 'Madara', trying to find a way to deal a blow on him

Their fight wasn't long, at max a few minutes, but each second felt like an hour

Minato threw one of his three pronged kunai that just phased through the masked one, 'Madara' went to grab Minato and warp him into his Kamui, Minato formed a Rasengan on his right hand and in a fraction of a second before Madara could touch him, he warped to his Kunai;

Then, Minato buried his Rasengan deep into the man's back, Implanting a Hiraishin marked on the spot, but just before that, his instincts told him to make a chakra containment seal too, and along with the hit, he implanted both seals.

No Chakra meant no Sharingan, No Sharingan meant no direct control over the Kyuubi and no Teleportation and Phasing.

Minato grabbed his Kunai again before throwing it to the side and teleporting to It again, Dealing a roundhouse kick to the Masked man's face, that caused the mask to crack in half, and slowly but steadily, the mask fell from the Man's face, the Yondaime used the time while the other was distracted to create a contract seal, Removing the Kyuubi from the man's grasp; When that was done. Minato looked around and take a glance at the man's face.

His eyes went wide and his throat got dry.

"Obito…" Before the fourth could even finish the word, Obito had already removed the restraint seal and warped away, not a single word said.

He used his Hiraishin to return to the village, eyes cold and glaring at the fox's face, He saw the fox using the signature Bijuudama, and summoned the chief toad Gamabunta;

He ordered for the toad to constrain the fox for a while, and in some seconds, he had teleported away with the fox, and a huge white flash in the distance shook the grounds.

-/-/-

"Minato… I'll pull the Fox within myself with the rest of my chakra… and then I'm going to die with it, that will give you some time to prepare…" She smiled at him sadly

His throat got sore and his eyes bloodshot "Kushina… I-You've made me your husband… Made me the Yondaime… Made me a **Father**… All I did for you was-"he looked deep into her eyes and swallowed dry.

"No, Minato… I'm happy, I'm happy you loved me and… I'm happy it's our son's birthday…" Tears started to come out of her eyes and she gave him a sad grin.

-/-/-

Kushina's eyelids started to get heavy, she couldn't stand anymore. She was getting weak and the chains that held the Kyuubi in place loosened.

The fox raised a giant pawn and aimed for the child, he wouldn't let himself be sealed within the kid.

Seeing that, both of them jumped in front of the baby, in attempt to protect him – They succeeded.

"Kushina, I'm going to use the Shiki Fuujin now… If you have anything to tell him, do it now" Minato said with a rough and dry voice

Kushina then took her time to give her goodbyes to her son, telling him to take care of himself, explaining to him a multitude of things

"Sorry Minato… I took all of your time" She smiled sadly

"It's alright… Naruto… here's your father…" He looked at the boy one last time "Hear your motor-mouth mother"

The seal was about to complete as another figure stepped into the clearing, Minato glanced at him but that was cut short as the man stared at him through his bandaged face, a red pupil-les eye staring at him, before he used a metallic black sword and seemed to cut the Death god's grip onto his soul "**Shin'en: Shi no fusshoku!" **He yelled, and the shinigami started to vanish onto nothingness

Minato was currently stabbed through his torso, He couldn't move, he couldn't fight back, he just stared at the pupil-les eyes before his body went limp and all he saw was white in a sea of shadows **"** **Shin'en: kage seishin senjō!"** Infinite darkness seemed to engulf the whole place, Minato's and Kushina's bodies falling limp, The darkness engulfing the area blocking the eyes of any people from outside and disrupting the minds of those who saw the man, and in another breath he could feel their bodies getting colder. They were dead, not for long.

He stared at the Fox, who had wide eyes staring at him, The man curved forwards, with a hand onto the Baby's stomach and another at the huge claw hovering above him, and once more he yelled one of his techniques **"Shin'en: Tamashī no musaboru gēto!" **he screamed before the Kyuubi flashed in white, challenging the fake darkness of the area, As a seal even more intricate than the Shiki Fujin started to form in spirals, symbols and curves, Unbeknownst to the man, He accidentally sealed a part of his soul within the kid too; Something that could be called a Miracle; Gift or Fatal mistake in the future;

In the Future;

Breathing heavily, His Un-bandaged eye, Bloodshot, shattering cold salty tears and his bandaged eye bleeding profusely with a sinister red glow beneath the cloth, His vision starting to get blurry.

He walked limply over the two corpses, his remaining energy already draining as he was about to bring two souls back to the living

White, shaggy long hair, almost like Minato's, but longer; Tall. Almost eight feet, Slim but slightly muscular body, Pale skin and a Pupil-les eye that glowed red, A Cape of unidentifiable color of either Shadows or Lights.

The shape of the eye started to collapse on itself; the red color was centered in the middle of his eye before turning black, six triangle-like pyramidal shapes pointing to the center and six spheres circling around his eyes; that now had a shade of the mix of all the variations of blue in existence

His eye started to bleed, to cry blood, and the spheres spinning so fast between the triangles that they formed a blurry Gear-Like shape in his eyes

Two more hands surged on his back, black with what looked like white vines and spherical seals around them, he moved one hand over Kushina and another over Minato. And he prepared a technique he had created to do the inverse of what was his job; the technique to bring back life purely; without sacrifices, bloodshed or anger; whilst also healing the person so that their reserves were fully recharged and any injuries healed instantly; _His _ultimate technique; technically more powerful than the ones to shatter space and turn time.

**"Shin'en… Zen'nō no fukkatsu!" **He yelled as a red and blue aura surrounded him and exploded, bringing back to life two souls and freeing another from despair.

He then removed the cloak of darkness around the area before his knees started to tremble and he fell to the ground, barely hitting his head on the ground as he used his arms to support his body.

He looked at the little baby and he himself felt bad he couldn't have children. At least his self was calm that time and he felt bright. He looked at the two adults then… he felt sad and happy, hard to explain

His eyes started to burn like molten iron and stone mixing in a cauldron, He had overused his powers and he would be drained for quite a long time; after the two centuries of continuous battle against other gods he never got to heal completely.

His body started to sink deep underground and in moments he found himself not in that plane anymore; but in a place very distant.

The sails of hatred burned passionately over their heads as the boat of dread slowly sank.

The dams cracked and the water started to spill.

It was a beginning; a new beginning.

And under Hatred's sails. The world started to change.

-/-/-

**A/N:**

**I Revised the chapter, Fixing the grammatical errors and dumb errors I made – That's why I need a Beta;**

**To explain things:**

**Yes, Minato and Kushina are alive.**

**Yes, Naruto has a part of the Nameless man's energy in him (It was an accident, But you'll see what happens later)**

**Yes, Minato knows it's Obito; Kakashi doesn't but you'll see his reaction in the next chapter**

**Yes, the Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto – Both YIN and YANG parts – as Minato couldn't finish the Shiki Fuujin and seal part onto himself.**

**And before you say anything; Yes, Naruto will have Godlike powers that he'll discover eventually, BUT, with extremely high Drawbacks and Consequences to them.**

**Translations of the _Shin'en (Abyss) _techniques:**

Shin'en: Zen'nō no fukkatsu| Abyss: Resurrection of the Almighty

Shin'en: kage seishin senjō| Abyss: Shadow Spirit cleansing

Shin'en: Shi no fusshoku| Abyss: Dispel of Death

Shin'en: Tamashī no musaboru gēto| Abyss: Devouring gate of Souls (Sealing Gate/Portal of Souls)


End file.
